A test of electronic components by using an electronic component test apparatus is performed, for example, as below. After an IC device is conveyed above a test head provided with a socket, the IC device is pressed by using an electronic component pressing device to mount it to the socket, so that connection terminals of the socket are brought to contact with external terminals of the IC device. As a result, the IC device is electrically connected to a tester main body through the socket, the test head and a cable. Then, a test signal supplied from the tester main body to the test head through the cable is supplied to the IC device, and a response signal read from the IC device is sent to the tester main body through the test head and the cable, so that electric characteristics of the IC device are measured.
The above test often is performed by applying thermal stress to an IC device. As an example of methods for applying thermal stress to the IC device, the IC device is heated to a predetermined set temperature before conveyed to the test head. In addition, a heater is provided in a device for conveying IC devices to prevent the temperature of the heated IC device from decreasing during conveying, and the heater heats the IC device.
Moreover, depending on a type of the IC device, for a die (IC chip) portion with an integrated circuit configured, it is necessary to prevent the integrated circuit from being destroyed due to an excessive load at the time of pressing, as well as for a substrate portion of the IC device, to prevent poor contact between the external connecting terminals of the IC device and the connecting terminals of the socket by a certain amount of load. Thus, it is possible that loads at the time of pressing have to be different between the die portion and the other substrate portion of the IC device.
As a conventional electronic component pressing device that meets such requirements, for example, a device described in Patent Document 1 (hereinafter called a conventional device) is known.
As shown in FIG. 8, this conventional device includes a support member 1 attached to a tip portion of a rod (not shown) and driven in a Z-axis direction (upward/downward directions), a joint member 2 provided to a peripheral portion on the lower side of the support member 1, a heat block 3 provided in a center portion on the lower side of the support member 1, a first pusher 5 provided on the lower side of the heat block 3 and for pressing a die portion 81 of an IC device 8, and a second pusher 6 provided on the lower side of the joint member 2 and for pressing a substrate 82 of the IC device 8.
First springs 4 and 4 are provided between the support member 1 and the heat block 3. The first springs 4 and 4 bias the support member 1 and the heat block 3 in the direction of separating from each other.
Second springs 7 and 7 are provided between a convex portion 51 of the first pusher 5 and a convex portion 61 of the second pusher 6. The second springs 7 and 7 bias the first pusher 5 and the second pusher 6 in the direction of separating from each other.
In the conventional device having such configuration, a pressing load on the die 81 of the IC device 8 and a pressing load on the substrate 82 of the IC device 8 can be individually managed by means of the first pusher 5 and the second pusher 6. Specifically, the die 81 of the IC device 8 is pressed by a load that does not damage the integrated circuit, and the substrate 82 of the IC device 8 can prevent the poor contact between external connecting terminals of the IC device 8 and connecting terminals of the socket.
Also, in the conventional device, the first springs 4 and 4 bias the heat block 3 downwardly, as well as the second springs 7 and 7 bias the first pusher 5 upwardly and the second pusher 6 downwardly. Therefore, both a surface conformance between a lower surface of the heat block 3 and an upper surface of the first pusher 5, as well as a surface conformance between a lower surface of the first pusher 5 and an upper surface of the die 81 of the IC device 8 are ensured.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2004/051292
However, the conventional device has the following disadvantages.
(1) The first pusher 5 presses the die 81 of the IC device 8 and the second pusher 6 presses the substrate 82 of the IC device 8, and hence their pressing loads can be individually managed. However, the pressing load of the first pusher 5 is based on biasing force of the first springs 4 and 4 as well as the second springs 7 and 7, and hence under such constraint, it cannot be arbitrarily adjusted, finely adjusted and the like. Therefore, when the two pressing loads are individually managed, the pressing load of the first pusher 5 cannot be minutely managed as required.
(2) The pressing load of the first pusher 5 cannot be arbitrarily adjusted, finely adjusted and the like. Therefore, in the case of changing the type of an electronic component to be subjected to the test, in response to the change, replacement of the first springs 4 and 4 as well as the second springs 7 and 7 is needed each time.
(3) The first springs 4 and 4 bias the heat block 3 downwardly, as well as the second springs 7 and 7 bias the first pusher 5 upwardly and bias the second pusher 6 downwardly. Therefore, the surface conformance between the lower surface of the first pusher 5 and the upper surface of the die 81 of the IC device 8 can be realized. However, since such surface conformance mechanism uses the first springs 4 and 4 as well as the second springs 7 and 7, such mechanism is insufficient.
(4) In an actual use, it is in the die portion of the IC device that the IC device has a problem of temperature, and hence, preferably, the thermal stress is particularly applied to the die during testing. On the other hand, as IC devices downsized, heat generation during testing also increases. Thus, in order to reduce heat generation during the testing, the IC device is preferably cooled during testing. However, a structure for heating and cooling the die portion of the IC device is not appropriate, and the advent of an appropriate structure is desired.
Accordingly, in view of the above points, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic component pressing device and an electronic component test apparatus in which a pressing load on a die and a substrate of an electronic component can be individually managed, in such case the pressing load on the die of the electronic component can be minutely managed as required, and adhesion of a pressing member to the die of the electronic component can be enhanced.